Kulnraik
(Before I give you the story of Kulnraik let me just inform you that this is ShadedPhantom99, my Laptop is terrible so it won't let me join the Wiki! :D And now the story of Kulnraik) Personality and History Kulnraik is your classic wild card type. Trust me, anger him, then it may be the last thing you ever do. Kulnraik's story started when he was at the age of 4, his village was raided and his family killed, he survived by hiding in a basket behind his home. From then on, he sought out vengeance. He had raised himself from that very day, living in the wild, his father was skilled when it had come to living off of nature, so he knew what he was doing. He grew up knowing nothing more than anger, depression, frustration, and bloodlust. Bloodlust and Corruption He had been corrupted, and this corruption didn't show mercy on his soul, it made him dark. Killing anyone who got in his way, he couldn't care less who it was, he would stop at nothing to get to his family's murderers. As he grew older, coming to the age of 10, he had acknowleged that the murderers were dead, and so what would he do? He still wasn't satisfied. He had to kill. It was 13 when he had reached Kritana, doing nothing but fighting until he was satisfied. But no amount of death's would be good enough to him. Relationships Denton and Ella Recently in his life, he met a couple, Ella and Denton, Ella seemed to not be scared by him, which just made Kulnraik's head twist. No one was ever not scared of him, no one had ever been so close to him, Denton however, couldn't care less about Kulnraik. He would have him dead if he could. Kulnraik has befriended Ella, and through her, more. Arch He learnt how Ella had a bad experience with a former enemy of Kulnraik', Arch. With Arch nearly dead, he confronted Arch and won, slotting a red energy gem into his chest, he had now made Arch his puppet. Lillian and Grimme He now is in love with a girl called Lillian, which he thought to be impossible, he had gained a great love for this girl, when a few days before meeting her, he didn't know what it was. A friend of Lillian's, someone who had rescued her from a bandit camp, Grimme, happened to not care for her, yet when Lillian and Kulnraik were together, it made him the slight jealous. Nzhgvi Yet there was still a threat to him, a lover of a friend of his. Nzhgvi. Nzhgvi had been angry at Arch, a mage. He had tried to get together with his lover, and so he had to kill him. Kulnraik murdered him first, where Nzhgvi began to seek his vengeance on Arch, through Kulnraik. Kulnraik was close to death after confronting Nzhgvi, he was no match for his power. Lillian tried to confront Nzhgvi, but Kulnraik had stopped her. Arch took her away and protected her, but, he began questioning her about her feelings, getting out of her the feeling she still has for Grimme, while in love with Kulnraik, at this point Kulnraik had walked up, shocked, he could do nothing but seek to the people close to him, Ella. Ella was a friend of Nzhgvi's, however, even though Nzhgvi had nearly killed Kulnraik, he started to mention to him how he doesn't hold grudges, so he won't try to kill him again. Kulnraik discovered he wasn't SUCH a bad guy, and became...acquaintances with him. From then on he has gone back to killing, the depression in his life right now was to much for him to handle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters